


Not Fair

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Gen, Hurts Like Hell--song, Quinn's reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Quinn's reaction to Finn's death.





	Not Fair

How can I say this without breaking?  
How can I say this without taking over?  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone?

Quinn didn’t know how to react. She stared blankly at the phone in her hands, scarcely able to comprehend what she had just learned. Finn was dead.

She had to repeat it to herself a few times before she could truly comprehend the meaning behind these words.

Finn was dead.

Finn.

Dead.

It didn’t make sense. None of it made made sense. It wasn’t /fair/.

Quinn stood up and threw her phone across the room. She dropped her face into her hands, and let a gut-wrenching scream. 

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah, it hurts like hell

Quinn sang a solo at the funeral. She sang “Hurts Like Hell” by Fleurie. Oh, sure, she hadn’t been /in/ love with Finn for a while now, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t loved him. He’d had a special place in her heart. He always would. 

I don't want them to know the secrets  
I don't want them to know the way I loved you  
I don't think they'd understand it, no  
I don't think they would accept me, no

She hugged Kurt and Rachel. Told them how sorry she was--told them she’d be there if she could do anything to help. Anything at all. Kurt gave her a shaky smile while Blaine hovered nearby worriedly. “Thank you,” he whispered, gently squeezing her hand. He walked away, quietly sniffling, Blaine’s arm wrapped around his shoulders protectively. 

Rachel, too, softly thanked Quinn, before she started to sob in earnest.

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah, it hurts like hell

Quinn threw herself back into her school work. She could be found with her head bent over a book at almost any minute of the day. Her friends tried to convince to go out and have fun. Quinn resisted. She couldn’t; they didn’t understand. 

If she allowed herself to have fun, then Quinn would simply fall to back to bad habits. Maybe she’d end up dying her hair again, smoking, or engaging in meaningless sex. 

Quinn couldn’t allow that.

So she continued to work hard. And received the best damn marks she had ever gotten in the course of her schooling--both college and high school combined. 

Dreams fight with machines  
Inside my head like adversaries  
Come wrestle me free  
Clean from the war  
Your heart fits like a key  
Into the lock on the wall  
I turn it over, I turn it over  
But I can't escape  
I turn it over, I turn it over

It wasn’t fair. 

I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
I loved and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Hurts Like Hell" by Fleurie. You can find it on Youtube. 
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
